What John doesn't know
by Sadstuckforever413
Summary: A simple day in which Dave gets annoyed and he and John end up playing Truth or Dare. Dave/John forever!
1. Truth or Dare

The sun glared into my face. The walls that day were a bit too beige and the ceiling fan made an annoying clicking noise as it swung back and forth. If I hadn't been so lazy and comfortable on my bed jamming to my tunes, I might have gone out and done something productive that day. Yeah right. Instead I was there, five feet away from the computer when it beeped. Someone was on Pesterchum and was being incredibly annoying, even more annoying than the shade of beige that was my wallpaper. I was almost tempted to just ignore it and let them fuck off at their own leisure. It was probably one of those trolls that kept bothering me anyway. I managed to turn my head slightly and focus on the stupid person that had the ignorance to bother me on a Saturday. I groaned. Of course it was Egderp. That idiot was the only person that would pester me this late in the day. Even Jade wasn't that stupid. I honestly didn't want to remove myself from my comforter, but I suppose I had to. Egderp would keep pestering me every five minutes or so until I answered him. So I managed, somehow, to drag my lazy ass out of bed and find the computer mouse somewhere in the ever growing pile of crap that was my floor at the time. Pesterchum was blinking at me several messages John had already sent, and as I clicked his little tab, more kept popping up on my screen. I sighed.

"Egderp." I typed. " Shut up." The flood of messages slowly stopped.

"Thank you. Now, you do realize, it's Saturday, right?"

"Yes Dave. It's Saturday." I rolled my eyes.

" What could your ass possibly want on a Saturday, Egderp?"

The messages stopped, as though he had paused to remember why he had gotten on Pesterchum in the first place.

" Wanna come over?"

That caught me off guard, though I couldn't ever let him, or anyone else for that matter, know it. I quickly typed my response.

" Yeah. I guess."

"Great! I'll see you in a little bit Dave!"

Then John was off Pesterchum. I sighed. I would now have to drag myself downstairs, out the door, and down four blocks to get to John's place, and my lazy self was not yet ready for that. So I slumped on my bed and fingered the hilt of my katana that was at my feet. I glanced at my clock. It was about 2:45, and Bro would be busy making his puppet porn by now. I guess I shouldn't bother him, so I headed downstairs, grabbed my applejuice from the fridge and headed down the street, waving at li'l cal as I made my way out the door.

John's place was a little on the small side, but it was cozy. I rang the doorbell and a few seconds later, I found Egderp grinning in my face as though I was Santa on motherfucking Christmas.

"Dave! Come on in, my dad's not home."

I glanced around his kitchen as he led me upstairs, and I couldn't help looking at every single harlequin in the room. I swear, those things are worse then the smuppets. No, I'm probably lying. Smuppets are insanely creepy. I stood in the doorway of John's room as he showed me around. He finished his miniature tour with the presentation of a new Nicholas Cage movie that he insist we watch at that exact moment.

" You know I hate those movies, right? I can't sit through one of those motherfuckers."

John slumped a little and looked honestly disappointed.

"Are you sure Dave?" I nodded. "Alright." he said as he shuffled his way back to his CD case and placed it back carefully in its shiny sleeve.

"Sorry dude." I was telling the truth. "We could do something else."

John's eyes widened. "Truth or Dare, Dave! We could play Truth or Dare!"

I was skeptical. That seemed a bit too girly sleepover for my taste.

"Please?"

I could tell he really wanted to play, and I really wanted to make up not watching his Nicholas Cage movie with him. I sighed.

" Sure. What the hell."

John laughed.

"Ok, Dave. Truth or Dare?"

I paused for a moment and considered the lengths to which John would go to get dirt on me. I was a cautious player as it was, and I took my games very seriously. John would have to work pretty hard to get any solid information from me. John's dares, on the other hand were pretty low profile, and it wasn't worth my time to indulge myself in such lame ass dares anyhow.

"Truth."

John giggled and I rolled my eyes behind my shades. He was such a dork.

"Um... OK. Why do you like applejuice so much, Dave?"

My eyes widened. How dare he insult the integrity of such wonderfulness! I scoffed at the idea that anyone could find a fault in such a glorious drink. The entire time I was goggling at the idea, John was staring at me, confused.

"Egbert! Applejuice is awesome! It is the motherfucking god of all drinks!" John laughed and snorted as I stared at him incredulously.

"Oh Dave, I didn't mean for you to get so upset!"

He would have gone on, but he was laughing too hard and running out of breath.

"Egderp. Breath."

He nodded and stopped laughing. I sighed.

"Truth or Dare Egderp?" He paused.

"Dare."

I grinned. I already had a dare in mind.

" I dare you to apologize to the applejuice. It deserves it John. You insulted its awesomeness."

John shook his head. "Dave, that's the shittiest dare I have ever heard."

" No it's not! It is perfectly reasonable. You have broken the bro code Egbert."

John shook his head again. "Fine Dave. I'll apologize to your applejuice."

He crawled over to the bottle that sat beside me and stared at its orange and red logo.

" I'm sorry. Your awesomeness is noted." I nodded, satisfied, as he found his way back to his spot on the carpet.

" Alright, Dave. Truth or Dare?"

" Motherfucking dare, Egderp."

He laughed.

" Ok. I dare you to play the Cinnamon Challenge."

I scoffed. " That shit's easy."

He stared after me as I went to go find the cinnamon in the kitchen.

" It's in the cabinet two down from the fridge, Dave!"

I managed to find it, exactly where John said it was, and there was a spoon in the sink. When I got back to John's room, he was smirking at me, as though I, Dave Strider, could not possibly finish the Cinnamon Challenge. I grinned at him and poured a tablespoon of cinnamon into my mouth. The cinnamon quickly coated my mouth and it became really painful to breath. I swirled my tongue around, trying to get it off the roof of my mouth at least, but I found that tongue was completely dried out. The entire time, Egbert was smiling at me, obviously waiting for me to give up and take a swig of my applejuice. I would not let him get that satisfaction, but the applejuice was so tempting. I closed my eyes, and somehow, managed to swallow what little I could. Eventually all the cinnamon was gone, and I grinned at John.

"Done and done Egderp."

He gaped at me as I coughed and took a giant gulp of my applejuice.

"I won Egbert. Truth or Dare?"

I coughed again as I sat down and resumed our game.

" How did you do that Dave?"

I shrugged. " The Strider cannot be beaten. Truth or Dare, Egderp?"

" You know Dave, I think we should stop. I don't want anyone to get hurt." I groaned.

" Come on John! I was just getting into it!"

"Sorry Dave. How 'bout we watch that movie now?"

I groaned again.

" Please Dave?"

I sighed. "Ok Egderp. I'll humor you and your idiot ideas."

John's eyes widened. " Thank you, Dave! This movie is going to be amazing! I'll go get some popcorn." He hurried off downstairs.

I sighed. John was such a dork. But that was what was awesome about him. Even his dorkiness could be looked over once you took into consideration his buck teeth and blue eyes. He was truly amazing, but I could never tell him that. Oh well. John came in just then, smiling and holding a bowl of buttery popcorn.

" Did you put salt in there?" He nodded.

" Good. Come on. Put your movie in."

He took out his new movie and slid it into the CD player, still smiling. He sat back and giggled.

" This is so exciting!" I rolled my eyes.

" Yeah, sure Egbert."

I turned off the lights and settled back as well, as the movie slowly came on with music trumpeting and lights blaring. I sighed. I hated these movies.


	2. Donuts

The movie ended with a big bang, and as the lights faded out and the music got louder, I looked over my shoulder, to find John asleep on the couch. I sighed.

" Egderp. You ass, leaving me stranded like this."

I picked him up and carried him, bridal-style, to his bed, leaving the movie to scroll through the end credits. I kind of let him slump onto the comforter, and as the mattress squeaked under his weight, he sighed a little in his sleep and I almost had a fucking aneurysm, it was so cute. I didn't really have anywhere else to go, so I kind of just slid in next to him and resisted the urge to squeal like a five year old. If he had been awake, John would have thumped me right then for being a wuss in the face of cuteness. I sighed. Since I couldn't really go to sleep with the cutest fucking guy ever laying a foot away from me, I settled for staring at him until the sun rose over the trees, and when it finally did, I was tired and felt shitty as fuck, but it was totally worth it. When John finally woke up as well, about an hour after the sun first shone in through the windows, he yawned and stretched himself out, like a cat, those buck teeth of his made a sharp whistling noise as he breathed in and out.

" So, you finally decided to join the living."

He looked over at me, and a look of concern crossed his face.

" Why are you still here, Dave? Won't Bro be worried?"

He yawned again, and I shook with happiness.I cleared my throat and crawled out of bed, my jeans dragging on the ground.

" Nah, Bro doesn't bother me that much. I let him live in his world from 2 to 5 and I get to live in mine from 6 to 9."

John stared at me, still utterly confused.

" It's a schedule, Egderp."

He nodded.

" What time is it, Dave?"

I searched the room for a clock , but couldn't find one. I shrugged.

" Ok." he yawned " Want some breakfast?"

I shrugged again.

" Sure, why not?"

John nodded, obviously still drowsy and not wanting to move his lazy ass around. I pushed him and he almost fell over. I managed to catch and steady him, but he still stared at me with this glazed over look, like donuts from a coffee shop, which I could really go for, now that I was thinking about it. Nevermind. I stared down at John.

" You awake yet, Egderp?"

He groaned at me and shook his head. I looked around, trying to find something to wake him up, but when I came up with nothing and looked back down at him, I found him asleep in my arms, his forehead resting against my chest. Drool dribbled slightly from his mouth and he began snoring softly, his mouth making that whistling noise again. I sat him down on the bed again, his head still resting against me. I couldn't just let him stay like that for very long, so I lifted up his chin and forced his eyelids open, watching his eyes as the pupils diminished in the bright sunlight.

" Egbert, wake up."

I let go of his chin and his head hung at his chest, drool still dribbling from his mouth, soaking the front of his shirt. I lifted up his chin again and slapped his unresponsive face around a bit, just for the fun of it, and when he gave me nothing more then a grunt as an answer, I just held his face there and took in his facial features. I ran my eyes over his face, from his forehead with that one pimple in the corner, to his soaking chin and then back up again. On the second time around, I stopped at his lips and focused on them. They were wet with drool, but I still managed to find them attractive, and a shiver ran up my spine as I stared at them. Finally, I could take it no longer, and I leaned forward and kissed them. I was so surprised that I did that, that I couldn't find the strength to back away. Also to my surprise, John jerked his head up at that exact moment and we somehow managed to bump foreheads together. _Damn _I thought to myself. _That was going so well. _I sighed. As we each sat back, rubbing our foreheads, John glanced over at me with a look of confusion.

" Why did you do that, Dave?"

I shook my head, trying to come up with a more appropriate answer than 'I just wanted to kiss you, Egbert. Sorry.'

" I thought you were dead, Egbert. I was giving mouth-to-mouth."

He nodded.

" Of course, Dave. That's what happened."

" It is!"

He rolled his eyes and I think I blushed, but I can't be quite sure.

" Are you sure you're not gay, Dave?"

I smiled.

" Are you sure _you're_ not, Egderp?"

He shook his head.

" I am not a homo, Dave!"

I laughed, and my stomach growled.

" Well, at least you're awake now."

I stared at the door behind him and thought about breakfast choices.

" Hey. You want to get some coffee from that cafe down the street? I hear they serve some pretty damn good donuts there."


End file.
